Bonding
by jupiterlady
Summary: Harry and Draco were learning about bondings spells and got paired up, and the only way to break the spell is to actually bond with your pair. Harry, though, thinks it's rather unpleasant to have to bond with Malfoy, so they decide to research a way to break the spell.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and a lot of other rich people. I don't own any of it, I'm not making any profit or infringing any copyright. I'm just an emotional fangirl.

**Warnings: **Swearing and silliness. Also some kissing.

**Author's note: **Harry and Draco are stuck together, start kissing for no reason. One of my favorite types of fanfiction, really.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonding<strong>

* * *

><p>"I look like a crazy person." Hermione concluded, checking herself on the mirror.<p>

"What's the news?" Sneered Malfoy at her.

"Whose idea was to bring him here, anyway?" Hermione said, turning her back to the mirror. She was right, she _did_ look like a crazy person. Maybe it was the hair, Harry thought. It seemed more bushy than ever.

"Potter." Malfoy said suddenly. "I believe Granger was asking you something."

"Oh… what?" Harry asked dumbly. Malfoy snorted.

"Harry." Hermione started, with her bossy tone. "I was just wondering why he has to be here. In our common room. Insulting us."

"It wasn't an insult, Granger." Said Malfoy. "It was just a simple acknowledgement."

"See?" she said again.

Harry almost sighed.

"I told you. We got paired up in charms Merlin knows why and I'd rather spend my time in here than at the Slytherin common room, that's all." He answered.

"I know you got paired up. But why does he need to be here all the time is what I don't –"

"It's a _bonding _spell, Hermione. We can't be apart from each other for a long time and that's why we're here. You can go to the library if he makes you feel so uncomfortable, but if you want me to be honest with you…" this time he actually sighed. "It would be better if you helped us breaking the sodding spell."

"I told you, Harry." Said Hermione's lecture voice. "You don't need a counter spell. All you have to do is actually _bond _with the person, that's how the spell will wear off."

"And that's why we want to find something to break it, because the idea of bonding with him is… rather unpleasant." Harry answered and he could just feel Draco rolling his eyes behind him.

"So, Potter." Said Draco's voice right behind him. Harry turned around. "Why don't _we _go to the library so I won't, Merlin forbid, offend anymore Gryffindor honor with my Slytherin unpleasantness?"

Harry was pretty sure "unpleasantness" wasn't an actual world and he liked his common room, he liked how it was _his _territory and how he felt in control, and he wanted to be with his friends of course, but Malfoy had a point.

That's how the two of them ended up alone in the library in a very sunny Saturday. Harry started contemplating the idea of this being just a really weird nightmare, but the way Draco's back flinched on his felt very real so he thought that maybe not.

"Potter." Draco said again, turning around. His face was inches away from Harry's. "Even though I adore being your partner and all, if you let your mind wander off one more time and that refrains us from getting work done I must put an end to it."

"Don't be ridiculous, Malfoy. Flitwick said we couldn't change partners." Said Harry. "Believe me, I've tried."

"Oh Potter, little innocent Potter. You have…" his voice was rough on Harry's ear. "No…" Draco was whispering to his cheek now. "Idea…" he was getting closer and closer and all Harry could think was shitshitshitshit "Of how…" his heart was thumping but he didn't move "I can…" Harry was staring at those two seas of greyness and he thought he would fall on the floor "make people…" Draco was smirking now, Harry could feel it "Do what I want."

Yes, I know, Harry thought because two minutes later they were on the floor, kissing like they were the only people in the world. Harry lost all his ability to think, all that crossed his mind was Draco's sweet velvet like mouth and his hands all over Harry and how smooth Draco's hair was despite how thick it looked. Draco was on top of him, kissing him fiercely and Harry lost track of time and things, he was no longer at the floor but at some kind of crazy no place where him and Draco were the only things that existed. Their chests were lying flat to each other and Draco would sometimes groan between kisses and Harry just wanted to pull Malfoy so close they would become one person and then they would fade into nothingness.

After a while, Draco did this really horrible thing: he stopped kissing Harry.

"Why on earth did you stop?" Harry asked. He was sort of mad because kissing Draco had helped him stop thinking so much, what was good, but seeing Draco all flustered with swollen lips and knowing that he had done it, it was certainly a good thought.

"Because we've got work to do. We need to break the spell, remember?"

"The hell with that spell. Bonded or not bonded to you, what's the difference? I'm never letting you go."

"Are we getting possessive here, Potter? Or that's the famous Gryffindor loyalty? I kiss you for five minutes…" Harry glared at him. "All right, maybe fifteen minutes…" Harry glared again. "Okay, okay, one bloody hour and you decide I'm yours for all eternity?"

"Pretty much." Harry answers, then pulls Draco closer to him and kisses him again. And the world fades in to a big nothing while their lips are together and Draco's hands are on this hair, pulling him, and Harry feels Draco's gasp against his own while he pulls their bodies together.

He doesn't care about Charms, or N.E.W.T.s or defeating Voldemort or anything anymore, really, because this is so much better than anything else and like hell he'd ever give up on this. Actually, why doesn't Voldemort himself tries a little bit of snogging instead of… well, that's a very disturbing thought and Harry sets his mind free once again and all he knows is Draco, Draco Malfoy and his stupid blonde hair and grey eyes and sarcasm and his soft sweet mouth and Harry just suddenly realize how he always wanted this, or how he should have always wanted this because this just feels right. No second thoughts, no anything. Just absolutely and ridiculously right.

…

Potter was doing a very good thing with his tongue when they heard a very bossy voice saying:

"Harry?" Shit. Granger.

Draco thought that being interrupted by a very nosy Mudblood, as traumatizing it could be, was no such a big deal when they had more important things to do. Like that tongue thing. Harry, however, didn't share the thought.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed, getting up. Don't get up you stupid little prat, Draco thought. Don't leave me here in the floor as I'm some kind of…

Harry gave his hand to Draco so he could get up. "How chivalrous of you Potter." Draco snapped and ignored his hand. Harry rolled his eyes at him and turned his glare to Granger. No, Potter, come back. Draco thought. Your glare is mine, mine, mine.

He decided to look at Granger as well.

She seemed, how to put it? Yes, speechless. What an odd day that was being.

"Er…" Potter broke the silence. Eloquent as usual. "Don't tell Ron?" He said. That wasn't the best thing he could have said, but it wasn't the worst either. Draco shuddered thinking what might happen if Potter asked Granger to join in.

"I believe we should talk, Harry." Granger returned. Draco was near saying that he believed they shouldn't when Harry agreed, said goodbye to him a grin in those delicious swollen lips and left.

He was about to run after him and say they should keep trying to find a way to break that stupid spell, but he thought that snogging each other senseless were very much considered as "bonding" and maybe they didn't have to anymore.

It was worth it, though.


End file.
